


Laptop

by ari_storm



Category: 2.43 清陰高校男子バレー部 | 2.43: Seiin Koukou Danshi Volley-bu (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Just soft stuff tbh, M/M, bi yuni, enjoy :], gay + greyromantic chika, i wrote this at 11 at night, not important but those are my hcs, these two are cute tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ari_storm/pseuds/ari_storm
Summary: Chika wants to use his laptop on the bed, but Yuni always occupies the space in his lap.
Relationships: Haijima Kimichika/Kuroba Yuni
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Laptop

**Author's Note:**

> hey i wrote this at 11 at night because my mental state thrives on happy characters in love ! enjoy~

"Yuni."

"Chika."

Haijima raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend, who hadn't moved from his place laying across his lap since the movie started. However, not even half an hour into it, it became apparent that neither were going to pay all that much attention to it. Their game the day before had ended too close for comfort in the final set. Although it _had_ ended in their victory, even Okuma of all people could tell they were lacking in something.

And while Haijima would love to watch the recording of their game to get a better grasp on where they slipped up(most likely when he was out of the game as an unexpected waterfall ball hit his nose), there was a problem. A problem in the form of Kuroba still lying across his lap, looking up at him with a cheeky smile.

"I need to use my legs to get my laptop," He said, as though it really had to be said when the other obviously _knew_ this.

"But I don't want to move," Kuroba feigned a whine, his arms snaking around Haijima's waist causing the other boy to flush.

"It's only for a minute. When did you get so clingy?" Though his wording was snippish, his tone was hardly one of annoyance, even edging near amusment.

"You're one to talk! Who was it who didn't leave my side for three weeks after I sprained my wrist? It was just a sprain, Chika!" Kuroba said through giggles, as he positioned himself so he was face to face with Haijima. The brunette was still taller, even if only by 2.3 inches as Haijima would point out whenever it was brought to attention.

The blonde's cheeks flushed pink, and he clicked his tongue in his supposed annoyance. Kuroba pressed a hand to his cheek and gently placed a kiss on his forehead, the other softening at the gesture.

"I still need to get my laptop," Haijima said, his voice considerably less tense as it had been when he was thinking about the game on repeat.

"And I still don't want to move," Kuroba said with an air of playful dismissiveness.

"Fine then."

The brunette had been ready to face a few more of his boyfriend's cute pouts, but had _not_ been prepared for said boyfriend to easily pick him up in his arms bridle style. Height difference aside, Haijima's strength was not to be doubted whatsoever. This was proven once again, and Kuroba yelped, hands quickly wrapping around the other to stay steady himself.

"We can get my laptop together then. It's out on the table," Haijima said, appearing to be trying to play it casual even as his face was just as red as Kuroba's.

"Chika, you can be bold sometimes," The brunette teased and the other rolled his eyes.

"Shut up," He said, his tone holding no seriousness but defintely holding an obvious embarrassment.

And even if it had only happened once so far, both knew deep down that it would happen again. Even if all it was for was a laptop.


End file.
